A Night in Jail is Worth a Day Like This
by Lioness Black
Summary: A fic based from the challenges given on the Roswell-FFN-Writers list. This is totally out of character and insane. You are pre-warned. But I'm hoping it's funny, since it was so much fun to write. Please Enjoy


The Challenges:  
*an actual catfight between Liz and Tess but not about Max  
*someone saying, "It's stuck and I can't get it out!"   
*Michael catching Max and Maria or Maria and Valenti making out in the back   
of the Jetta  
*Liz snooping around Max's window and seeing him and Isabel making out   
*catfight between Isabel and Maria if Michael catches Max and Maria together  
*sexual tension between Tess and Kyle or Tess and Alex  
*all of the teens getting drunk, half of them ending up in jail  
*end with a UC couple or trio or whatever waking up in the UFO Center and   
wondering how they got there  
  
The Stats:  
  
Title: A Night Jail Is Worth Day Like This  
  
Author: Lioness  
  
Rating: R  
  
Legal Stuff: Roswell doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Jason Katmis Productions and The WB.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Fic:  
  
Maria walked into the Crashdown. It was almost her shift. She walked around the counter, already full in alien attire. "Liz? Yo, Liz, you around?"  
  
Liz popped her head up from under the counter. "Maria! You're here."  
  
"Yeah, that happens sometimes. So girl, we work together for the next couple of hours. What's going on?"  
  
"Max and Isabel over there."  
  
Maria turned to look at the back booth. It was Max and Isabel Evans sitting together at the booth. He was eating a hamburger and she had a salad. "So? Maybe they're waiting for Michael." She said flatly.  
  
"No, they aren't." Liz said, her head bobbing from tone, not even noticing the tone in *Maria's* voice. "They've been sitting over there flirting for the past hour."  
  
"Flirting? Liz, you must be crazy. Max and Isabel are related. That's, that's gross. That's like me feeling up Sean."  
  
"Seriously. Go see if they need more Tabasco and see what I'm talking about."  
  
So Maria grabbed a half full bottle of Tabasco and walked over to the back booth. "Hey, guys. Just wanted to see if you needed some more Tabasco."  
  
Max smiled faintly at her, but his eyes stayed focused on Isabel. "Mmhmm." He said, just as faintly as his smile.  
  
"Thanks, Maria." Isabel said, taking a quick glance up at her.  
  
Maria plopped the bottle down on the table and spun around, passing customers on her way to go talk to Liz. "Okay, you're right. They are flirting. It was like they were in love or something."  
  
Liz got a look in her eye that Maria had never seen before. "I know."  
  
"Liz, you okay?"  
  
She shook her head, and the look went away. "I'm fine."  
  
Tess walked in a plopped herself down on at the counter. "Okay, I need a Diet Coke on the rocks."  
  
"Bad day at the Valenti's?" Maria asked.  
  
"Funny you should mention them. They are getting on my nerves so bad. I am about to squeeze Kyle's head off. I'm holding back some serious alien power."  
  
"Will you stop bitching?" Liz said, disgustedly, turning around to face Tess, almost throwing the Coke at her.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You always come in here complaining about something. I get really sick of it. Tess Harding, you are getting very old."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. We may have a lot of differences, Liz, but you shouldn't take your rage out on me. I don't deserve it."  
  
"Oh you don't?" Liz retorted. "You make me sick just to look at you. You come in here all perfect and bitchy."  
  
"Is it my fault that I have to come in here to see you?"   
  
"Then why do you come in here?"  
  
"There's no where else to go in this stupid town." Tess said, beginning to feel really pissed.  
  
"Then why don't you leave? There's no one here who gives a damn about you!"  
  
"You want to come around the counter and tell me that?"  
  
Liz stomped around the counter and turned to face Tess. "No one gives a damn about you. Not the Valenti's, not anyone."  
  
Tess's face turned a slight shade of crimson. "Yeah? Well you know what, Liz? You know all those great rumors about you and Kyle? Everyone thinks you're a slut. All the guys think you're easy. The girls think you're trying to sleep your way to popularity. You know what I think? I think I know the truth. Want me to go spill the beans?"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Liz screamed, as she lunged toward Tess, arms outstretched. Together they tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Liz, no!" Maria cried, trying to pull Liz away, but she was having no business doing so.  
  
Liz kept clawing at Tess scalp, trying to rip her hair out. Tess was pulling at Liz's top, scratching her chest up with her nails.   
  
"Catfight!" Someone cried from the booths.   
  
Tess was able to get a strong punch in, forgetting totally about her powers. Liz gave out a slight screech, but she then, gave Tess and equally strong punch in the jaw.  
  
"Augh, you bitch!" Tess cried out and Liz's strike. She grabbed a lock of Liz's hair and pulled. Liz could almost feel it coming out. She pried Tess's fingers from around it.   
  
"Okay, this is enough." Said Alex, who had walked in only a few seconds ago. He grasped Tess's arm and pulled her up. "Maria, get Liz."  
  
Maria did so, and was barely able to hold on. Alex was in the same situation, both girls were fuming.  
  
"Okay, Maria, take Liz upstairs and get her cleaned up." He looked down at Tess, who was still trying to get from his rather tight grip. "You're coming with me."  
  
He walked out of the Crashdown, Tess, still struggling. Maria pulled Liz, who was calming down faster than her enemy, up the stairs. She noticed that Max and Isabel were gone. *They must have skipped out without paying* Maria thought grimly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, you're a mess."  
  
"Thanks, Alex, I feel so much better." Tess said, as they walked down the hall of Alex's house. He steered her into the bathroom.  
  
"You were giving her a run for her money, that's to say." He said. He pointed to the toilet seat. "Sit."  
  
She sat down. "What sort of torture are you going to perform on me?"  
  
He laughed softly. "What makes you think I'm going to torture you?"  
  
"You're going to take Liz's side, aren't you? Since you all have been bestest friends for oh, so long." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know what Liz did to you to make you react that way." Alex said, grabbing peroxide out form under the sink.  
  
"*Me* react that way? First she was taunting me, and then she was the one to lunge at me. I come in and I make some sort of comment about how much jerks the Valenti's were and she tells me to stop bitching. It's not like she has to live with those two."  
  
"Okay, okay, I believe you. Don't worry." He crouched down, to be face to face with her. He got some peroxide on a cotton ball. "This'll sting a little." He wiped some of it across a small scrape she had over an eyebrow.  
  
"I can fix it up myself. That's what alien powers are for." She said, not so mad anymore. She winced as he wiped it over again.  
  
"I know, but this is how I've calmed down after any fight I've been in." He replied softly.  
  
"How many fights have you been in, tiger?" She asked.  
  
"One."  
  
"You must be the expert, then."  
  
"Oh, and I knocked out Michael once. Of course the only witness to that is now dead. Oh, yeah, and Michael too, but I doubt he'd admit that I punched him down."  
  
"Ooh, you are a tiger."  
  
Alex smiled.   
  
She let out a small noise from the peroxide. "Why don't you let me do this? I'm a professional."  
  
He smiled again. "No, you need to be more human, Tess. You just seem so cold sometimes."  
  
"Me? Cold? Alex, you must be mistaken." Tess said, jokingly. When he didn't say anything to her joking tone she squirmed for a second. "Am I really that cold?"  
  
He didn't say anything for a minute. He just carefully put a band-aide over her eyebrow. "Sometimes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He smiled briefly. "That's a question for you to answer."  
  
She placed a hand on his left cheek. "Why haven't I gotten to know you better? Or is that another question for me to answer?"  
  
He placed his hand over hers. "What do you think?"  
  
She felt a slight shiver run up her spine. The way she used to be around Max, and more recently Kyle, but this was more than she'd ever felt with either of them. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to answer a question with a question?"  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
She smiled. "I guess I lose that fight."  
  
He shook his head. "You didn't lose."  
  
~*~  
  
"Maria, I'm fine. Really."  
  
"I don't know about that Liz. You've been pretty spacey even before you tried to kill Tess."  
  
"I didn't try to kill Tess. I just didn't want her to tell Max about me and Kyle, that's all."  
  
"Oh, about lover boy, he and Isabel skipped out without paying for their lunch."  
  
"You know, I should go talk to them about that."  
  
"Liz, you can't go over there to see if they're getting it on."  
  
"Egh, Maria, that's nasty. They're brother and sister."  
  
"So maybe they don't give a damn."   
  
"Okay. I won't go over there."  
  
"Promise me?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Liz crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Max, you know this is wrong."  
  
"Is, we both know -"  
  
Isabel turned over on her brother's bed. *He's not my brother* She said to herself *I have to remember that*   
  
"Isabel, I love you. I can't deny that feeling anymore."  
  
"How many times did you say that to Liz Parker?" She said, her voice moody.  
  
"You know I don't feel that way about her anymore." He touched the small of her back ever so slightly. He leaned over her. "Isabel..."  
  
She felt herself feeling pulled toward Max. Whenever he said her name like that...  
  
~*~  
  
Liz walked carefully up the sidewalk of the street where the Evans' lived. Once she reached their house she ducked under some bushes. "Damnit." She hissed to herself as the bushes had small protective spikes on them.  
  
But even with the small holes punctures, she made her way up to Max's window. She crouched down, so he couldn't see her, but she was able to see just inside, and to her surprise she could hear what they were saying...  
  
"Mmm, Max..."  
  
"Isabel, you're beautiful."  
  
She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that."  
  
Liz blanched. This was almost getting to be too much.  
  
"Oh, Isabel." He pushed his face past her hands and kissed her gently on the mouth. She pressed back, opening her mouth, letting his go inside of her.  
  
He pressed her gently back onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his hand up under her shirt, slowly, up and down, touching every area of her sides and back.  
  
Liz turned away. She walked away from the window in a a confused state. She didn't know whether to be angry, or crying.   
  
Then she made her decision.  
  
She was angry.  
  
~*~  
  
Maria had just finished closing the Crashdown. She was just wiping up the remains of spilt milkshake from the counter when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up. "We're clos - Oh, Sheriff, let me get that door." She hurried around the counter and opened the door.  
  
"Thanks, Miss DeLuca. I was hoping to get a cup of coffee, but it looks I'm too late." Valenti said.  
  
"You're far from too late, Sheriff." She turned around, letting him. "You want it black, as usual?"  
  
"That'd be nice." He sat down on a stool while she made enough coffee for one cup.  
  
She turned back around to him. "Is Roswell so dangerous that you have to be out this late at night?"  
  
"You're out." He pointed out simply.  
  
She smiled as she reached around to get his coffee. "So I am." She poured his coffee in his travel mug. She tired to screw the lid on, but instead, she dropped the mug, coffee spilling everywhere. "Shit!" She cried out.  
  
"It's okay, Miss DeLuca, I'll get great coffee somewhere else."  
  
"No! I'll clean this up and get you another cup." She leaned over and began trying to mop up the coffee with the white, turning brown, rag in her hand.  
  
Valenti leaned over the counter a looked at her. She carefully watched as she wiped up the spilt coffee. Each curve of her body was moving, taking care in cleaning. Determined to get the coffee from staining the floor. And if he moved his head just right he could see just a small amount of her panty from under the short sea foam skirt.  
  
Maria could feel his eyes on her. She never had anyone stare at her in that way before. Michael certainly never looked at her. She turned quickly and looked at him. He looked away just as quickly.  
  
She stood up, pressing wrinkles from her skirt with her hands. "Sheriff, I think something is wrong with my car."  
  
"What?" He said, but he knew what she meant. It was hard for him to control himself anymore. *Like mother, like daughter.* He thought. *It was only bound to happen, they're so alike.*  
  
"I think something is wrong with my car. If you wouldn't mind to not get coffee, if you could please help me with it." She pressed the skirt against her leg harder then before.  
  
"I'd love to help you with your car." Valenti answered, standing up form the stool.  
  
"Let me turn off the lights."  
  
~*~  
  
Liz walked into a bar. She'd never been into an actual bar, outside of the one she was in for only moments in Vegas. She sat down on a stool.  
  
"Can I get you something?" The bartender asked.  
  
She looked at him. "What will get me drunk the fastest?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Liz pulled a wad of money out of her pocket. She slammed a twenty onto the bar. "How old to I look?"  
  
"Old enough."  
  
~*~  
  
Michael walked down the sidewalk. He was going to surprise Maria by being over there to see her home, something he never did, but she always mentioned that he should do.  
  
He glanced at a car. It was blocking a private drive. He had almost passed it when he heard a small voice coming form the car. Small, but there.  
  
"Oh...yesss...right there..." Muffled noises, most probably kissing.   
  
Michael had heard such noises coming from cars before, and he kept on going until he heard "Oh god, Maria!"  
  
He spun around. He then noticed that the car was Maria's Jetta. He only took a second to consider his options. He then opened passenger side back door. He was almost repulsed by what he saw.  
  
It was Maria, her waitress top unbuttoned halfway down, and Sheriff Valenti, lips interlocked.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Michael roared.  
  
Both of them looked up at him.  
  
"Michael." Maria said in a small, high pitched voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Max, I'm tired of this making out all the time." Isabel complained. She rolled over to face him. "We need to do something different for a change."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
She ran her hand over his bare chest. "What are you feelings about sex?"  
  
"Isabel." He said, his voice a combination of worried, scared, and sickened. And somehow in there, interest came about.   
  
"Answer the question. It's not about sex with me, or whoever. How do you feel about sex?"  
  
"I've never had sex, so I'm going to only have to go on what I've heard, but I've heard it pretty good."  
  
"And do you know who has sex?" She asked, her fingers slowly moving over his left nipple in a manner they never had before.  
  
"Married people?"  
  
"No. People in love. And Max, you say that you're in love with me." Isabel's voice had gone low and hoarse.  
  
"Isabel, I'll be right back." He got up from the bed. He made his way down the hallway. He knew his parents kept a bottle of wine in a locked cabinet in the dining room. He crouched down and easily unlocked the cabinet, with the help of his powers. He pulled out the bottle of wine. He grabbed a couple of goblets on his way back to his bedroom.  
  
Isabel seemed a bit shocked by what he held in his hands. "Max, do you remember what happened last time you had alcohol?"  
  
"I remember, sort of. But I figure, we may want to forget tonight if it doesn't go well."  
  
~*~  
  
Kyle walked into a bar. He was alone, and he was sick of it. He plopped down on a stool. "Straight up vodka." He ordered.  
  
"Kyyyyyyl!"  
  
Kyle looked next to him. Sitting there was a rather tipsy, no not tipsy, flat out drunk, Liz Parker. "Liz?" He asked in shock.  
  
"Kyyyl, you gotta try this sthuff. Iths amazing." She slurred. She held up her glass. "Another one, bartender!"  
  
"Hey, a drinking buddy." Kyle said out loud, but in the back of his mind, his Buddhism thought of taking Liz home and getting her into bed. Then his teenage male thought of taking her home, getting her into bed and helping himself to a vulnerable, drunk, beautiful woman.  
  
Staying at the bar seemed almost safe.  
  
"Get the woman another drink!"   
  
"Yessir." Said the bartender, getting Liz and Kyle drinks each.  
  
Not even a half an hour later, Liz was lying on the floor of the bar, and Kyle wasn't far off.   
  
"Okay, if you kids don't get out of here, I'm going to have to call the police." The bartender threatened.  
  
"HA! My dad is the pleece." Kyle said, trying to sound slightly in control of the words coming from his mouth, but not doing a good job of it.  
  
"Okay, you guys shouldn't even be drinking. I'm calling."  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe this! My girlfriend and a man I trusted with my life, making out in the back of a car!" Michael looked at Maria. "What were you thinking?"   
  
She dug her foot into the ground. "I don't know."  
  
He then looked at Valenti. "She's a minor! What were you thinking?" He yelled.  
  
Valenti gave Michael a shrug. "I don't know" It was ironic in so many ways.  
  
"I'm out of here." Before he turned and walked away he looked at Maria. "We're through. From here on out."  
  
She nodded weakly.  
  
Michael walked away from them, and didn't look back. He saw a sign: "Half dressed girls, and half price drinks". *Just what I need* Michael thought as he entered the building.  
  
He sat down at a table. He was about to tell off the guys at the table next to him for smoking, until he realized that it were the mostly naked women in their laps, who had the cigarettes.  
  
It wasn't long before a barely dressed woman came to his table. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Anything." Michael said.  
  
She sat down on the chair across from him. "You look like you've had a rough night."  
  
"Yeah. I found my girlfriend making out with a guy I trusted."  
  
"Ouch, that sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Well, Mikey, I'm going to get you the special, and me to go." She winked as she walked away.  
  
He grinned, until he realized what he had called her. No one had called him Mikey since...he shook it off. It wasn't exactly what he needed to start thinking about just then.  
  
She brought him over a tall beer. "I'm Sandy. Whenever your done, call for me. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Sure." Michael answered shortly, grasping the glass around the narrow bottom. He drank three big gulps in a row, his throat was burning. He'd never had a beer before, no matter how often they were around his house as a child.   
  
He drank only half the glass before his vision went blurry. The flashing neon lights began flashing faster, in more erratic patterns.  
  
"Whoa, Mikey, you can't handle your liquor, can you?" Sandy had returned to his table.  
  
"I can handle it just fine. Juuuuuust fine."  
  
"Oh yeah, Mikey boy, you're fine. Come on, lemme get my coat. I'll take you home."  
  
~*~  
  
"Owwwww! Max, you are the man!" Isabel was drunk. She had only had a glass of the wine, but she was drunk. She lay sprawled out on Max's bed, naked, after some rather rough sex.  
  
Max was just as drunk, and just as naked. "Izzyyyyyy..." He crawled over her and kissed her passionately. "Angel, let's get outta here."  
  
She ran her hands down his chest. "I agree." She said in mock seriousness.  
  
"Get yo coat on!" Max called out, crawling off from her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We can't go naked, of course."  
  
"Of course." Isabel said, her voice still in the seriousness of not really thinking any serious thoughts.  
  
Max walked down the hallway and clumsily grabbed two, luckily long, coats from the closet. He ran back to his room. He tossed one of the coats onto his bed, where Isabel still lay. "C'mon. Les go."  
  
She pulled the coat on, but failed to zip it up. "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Tess sat very still. She wasn't used to being around Alex. She hadn't known him well. Secretly in the back of her mind, she hoped this would change.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Alex called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She replied just as stiffly as she was sitting on the couch.  
  
Alex walked into the living room, holding a can of beer in each hand. "It's been a long day." He tossed one in her lap. "My dad buys them, and then never drinks 'em. We probably have three twelve packs in the fridge."  
  
"I'm bad at math, how many cans of beer is that?" Tess asked.  
  
"Thirty-six. I don't think anyone can handle that much alcohol."  
  
She grinned. "I'll try."  
  
He smiled back. It had been a long day, and they still hadn't gotten really comfortable around each other. He flopped down on an arm chair across from her, and popped open his can. He held it up as to toast. "To us."  
  
Tess quickly opened hers and held it up as well. "To us." They didn't touch cans before both of them had beer sliding quickly down their throats.  
  
Only the inevitable was bound to happen.  
  
~*~  
  
Max and Isabel sped the main road, the Jeep went over onto the sidewalk a few times. "We're gonna get pullied over." Isabel warned, as she played with one of the buttons on her coat.   
  
"So what? We need to find Maria."   
  
"Maria?"  
  
Max slowed down the Jeep, but didn't stop, even when he looked over at Isabel. "Izzy," He said seriously, "I've been seeing Maria too."  
  
She didn't say anything, but even through the buzz of the alcohol raging through her system, she was mad. Really mad.  
  
~*~  
  
Maria walked down the street. Sheriff Valenti had gone home. She was alone. Her make out session turned out to be a dud, and Michael really *did* love her. She was just to stupid to realize it. Oh well. There was always Max. Of course she damn well Max didn't love her. That was purely physical *Hey look. A bar. Looks like a lezzy bar, but a bar nonetheless.*  
  
"Mariiiiiiaaaaaaa!!!!"  
  
She turned around. There was a very drunk Max Evan driving his, probably drunk sister around. "What the hell are you doing? You're frikin drunk!"  
  
"I know!" He sounded proud of himself. "I'm naked, too!"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Get in the car. Izzy's naked too. Come on, we'll have fun."  
  
*I'm going to regret this...but I don't have to worry about Michael anymore. I'm a free woman!* Maria climbed into the back-seat of the Jeep. "We'll need to come back and pick my car up before you take me home."  
  
"Don' worry." Max said with a laugh.  
  
Maria plopped down in the back-seat. "What now?"  
  
Max crawled over the seat. "Izzy, drive. Come on 'Ria." He began kissing her.  
  
*Ah, shit.* Maria thought. She began kissing him back. She pushed away his coat. "Max, take me here."  
  
"With Izzy driving? She's drunk."  
  
"So are you."  
  
Isabel tossed the two-glass-empty bottle of wine back to Maria. "Get drunk too, miss bitch."  
  
~*~  
  
Sandy drove her car. "So, Mikey, where do you live?"  
  
"O'er on...eh, wait! I know 'er!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lemme, outta the car."  
  
Sandy stopped the car. "Mikey, I don't think this is a good idea..."  
  
He kissed her on the mouth. "Fergett aboutit." He climbed out of the car and banged on the door to the Jeep. "Izzy! Izzy!"  
  
Isabel climbed out of the car. "Mike!" She ran over and gave him a hug. She pulled away from him. "Ewww...you smell funny."  
  
"So do you." He accused. Then he noticed her open coat. "What's goin' on in there?" He pointed to the Jeep which was beginning to rock.  
  
"Max n' Maria are havin' sex. Which makes me mad. Max scored...twice."  
  
Michael opened the back door to the Jeep to see both Max and Maria naked and drunk. Max was on top of her, kissing her. Maria was laughing and holding an empty wine bottle in her hand.  
  
"Is there an'more wiiiiiiine?" Max asked between kisses.  
  
Maria opened the bottle and turned it over. "Yeah, I thinks so. It's stuck and I can't get it out!"  
  
"Maria, you whore!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Mikey, join in on the orgy!" She replied happily.  
  
"I don' think so."  
  
"Me either." Isabel said from behind Michael. "Max is mine."  
  
Maria struggled out from under Max. "I think not!"   
  
"I think so. You did'n even get to second base. Max an' I screwed once alreie tonight!" Isabel then lunged at Maria, just barely knocking her down. She began pounding her with her fists.   
  
Maria fought back, but alcohol slowed them both down.   
  
"NAKED CATFIGHT!" Max yelled out to the streets of Roswell, not mentioning that he himself was naked.  
  
"You bitch!" Isabel yelled, ripping at Maria's hair. "Max is mine!"  
  
"He's your frikin brother. I should get a go at 'im!" She scratched at Isabel's face.  
  
All four of their vision was blurred with flashing blue lights...  
  
~*~  
  
"Nothing like a night in jail to sober you up." Max said, sounding sullen.  
  
"No shit." Isabel mumbled from the cell across the hall.  
  
"Will you both please shut the fuck up?" Michael yelled from he and Max's cell. "Remind you of Vegas?"  
  
"This is just great." Maria said. "I mean, my mom is going to have to bail me out and she will not be happy."  
  
"You were having sex with my brother. No shit she won't be happy." Isabel said.  
  
"You want me to start beating your brains out again, Ice Queen?" Maria snarled.  
  
"Will you both can it?" Liz asked from the corner of the cell.   
  
"Amen sister." Kyle replied from a matching corner, opposite cell.  
  
"Who knew that we'd all end up in jail for the night?" Max sighed.  
  
"We're not *all* here...." Isabel speculated.  
  
~*~  
The Next Morning  
~*~  
  
"Oh god...."  
  
"Tess? You awake now?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh god. Alex, how the hell did we end up here?"  
  
"The UFO Center isn't exactly romantic, is it?"  
  
"We weren't romantic."  
  
"No. I suppose not."  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Last night was fun. Well, until it suddenly blacks out."  
  
"Yeah, Tess, it was."  
  
End... 


End file.
